Roy Mustang's Day Off
by Keybladekid1245
Summary: One Shot. I may do more if people like this. So this is really random and I wrote it out of boredom, and so that I would be known for writing Fanfiction other than Twilight. Please Read and Review. Rated T Because I kill some fangirls.


FullMetal Alchemist Fanfiction:

Roy Mustang's Day Off

* * *

_**One day, Roy Mustang was given a day off...**_

Roy: What to do, what to do...

_**When Suddenly...**_

Fangirl: OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!! YOU'RE ROY MUSTANG!

_**The girl was about to jump at him...**_

Roy: HOLY S*** GET AWAY!

_**And Roy proceeded to back away only to discover another girl behind him.**_

Roy: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!

Fangirl 2: I LOVE YOU!!! MARRY ME!!!

Roy: I'm sorry but I don't marry people who aren't Riza, and aren't wearing...SKIRTSMINI TINY!

Fangirl: You mean Tiny Miniskirts!

Roy: That's what I said! SKIRTSMINI TINY!!!

Fangirl 2: OHMYGOD!!! YOUR HORRIBLE GRAMMAR MAKES YOU CUTER!!!

Roy: ...

_**The Second Fangirl proceeded to attempt to glomp Roy when...**_

Astronaut: Whats that random bright redish orange dot on earth? It looks kinda like fire...

Astornaut 2: Wow...I sooo didn't know that...

Astronaut: I know! I'm so smart huh?

Astronaut 2: THAT WAS SARCASM!!!

Astronaut: Why are you taking that knife and aiming it at me... AGGGHH-

_**O- Oh my God! Is that guy gonna be alright? Maybe I should help hi- Oh whoops...Umm...and then Roy continued his walk to the store to buy Tiny Miniskirts which were only mentioned now because the author is stupid. Oh and he is buying miniskirts because ever since he went to this thing called a 'Anime Convention' And saw the Fuhrer buying a Deidara Plushie who he killed in the most brutal fashion (the cosplayer not the plushie), He has figured he is the new Fuhrer.**_

Roy: Heheh...Since I killed those creepy girls I can now buy the-

Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION!

Roy: What? Who are you?

Phoenix Wright: I'm Phoenix Wright, And there is something wrong with that statement!

Roy: What is wrong with you? And what is wrong with my statement?

Phoenix Wright: I am a lawyer who follows keybladekid1245 around so she can use me in fanfiction...And your statement is incorrect because you couldn't have killed those girls!

Roy: How couldn't I have killed them? Where's the proof?

Phoenix Wright: Oh I'll prove it! At the time of the murder you didn't have your flame gloves in your pocket, because you left them in your desk at work!

Roy: And how do you know that?

Phoenix Wright: Because I saw another person from the military take them and Riza is the only one with your extra gloves.

Roy: REALLY?!?!? WHO TOOK MY GLOVES?!?! THAT'S WHERE I KEEP THE PHONE NUMBERS FOR THE 62 FANGIRLS I'M MARRIED TO!!!

???: It was me!

Roy: Huh?

_**A random figure appeared from the shadows and it was...**_

Roy: Riza?

Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION!

Riza: What is wrong with you? I took the gloves!

Phoenix Wright: I know, I didn't say anything...It's my ring tone.

Riza: Okay...that's weird....

Roy: It's weirder than yaoi...

Riza: How you even know about yaoi is beyond me...

Roy: When you are as sexy as me, you hear about it.

Riza: You googled yourself didn't you?

Roy: I was bored!!! By the way, do you know what EdxRoy means?

Riza: ...

Roy: If you won't answer I'll go to google!

Riza: ...I don't think you wanna know...

_**And so Roy ran to the nearest computer completely forgetting about the tiny miniskirts he was going to buy and searched up 'EdxRoy'**_

Roy: Hmmm...well this one says 'Lemon' And that's my favorite fruit so I'll see if this has any info...

_**1 Fanfiction later**_

Roy: OH MY GOD!!! The people of the internet think I'm a pedofile!

Riza: I warned you...

Roy: You merely said '...I don't think you wanna know...'!

Riza: I'll give you that, but your so technical it's impossible...

Roy: NO! YOU KNOW WHATS IMPOSSIBLE?!?! SLAMMING A REVOLVING DOOR, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MY LEVEL OF TECHNICALITY IS NOT IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Riza: Okay, you didn't need to spazz out on me!

Roy: YOUR TINY MINISKIRTS!

Riza: What the-

Roy: I'm going to go hypnotize myself to forget reading that!

Riza: Well then I'll go do whatever it is I do when I'm Off camera.

_**And so Roy and Riza left without another word-**_

Cell Phone: OBJECTION!

Phoenix Wright: Sorry, bout that...

_**And then Phoenix Wright Answered His Cell Phone...?**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

**_Please Review! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. ^^ Also, I do not support EdxRoy, EdxAl, AlxRoy or any yaoi. Also, if you don't get the Phoenix Wright joke, Phoenix Wright is a lawyer who says OBJECTION Every five seconds (it seems). If I've forgotten anything, or you see ways I can improve this, go ahead and comment. ^^ And yes, there is a contradictory Statement in there XD It's cause I'm awesome! XD_**


End file.
